1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper support mechanism in a printer such as a thermal printer, ink jet printer and impact printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two types of mechanism are conventionally used to support paper in a printer system. One type employs a stationary flat plate disposed at the back of the paper, and in front of a print head. The stationary flat plate has an elastic flat surface which contacts the rear surface of the paper. The elastic flat surface is effective to ensure clean printing. However, the elastic flat plate functions to increase the load when the paper is fed in front of the print head after completion of one line printing. Another type of mechanism employs a cylinder shaped platen for supporting and feeding the paper in front of the print head. When the curvature of the platen is small, the load is minimized in the paper feeding operation. however, a clean printing is not ensured because the print head can not contact the paper in a desired area. If the curvature of the platen is large, the load becomes high when the paper feeding operation is conducted.